


as explicit as the action

by crookedspoon



Series: Scripted Fantasies [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn Stars, Community: femslash100, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley inspects the envelope Lawton delivered. There's bound to be something juicy inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as explicit as the action

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt #23 "self-love" at femslash100's drabble cycle: kink.

Glowing with anticipation, Harley makes sure her door is locked before ripping open Lawton's special delivery. As usual, the DVD inside the envelope is plain, unlabeled, not a retail version. Harley grins. Part of the fun is finding out what's inside. He's filmed so many of her scenes that, short before asking, it's impossible to know which ones he edits first. 

Returning to her laptop to put the DVD into the drive, she notices her webcam's still rolling. Jonny's knock earlier had startled the bejeesus out of her. In her scramble to button up her pants and pretend she hadn't just been getting off for the camera, she forgot to turn off the feed. That session could now be trashed – who wants their jerk-off fantasies destroyed by real life interruptions?

The comic 'uh-oh' face she pulled is cute though. Perhaps she's gonna post it anyway, no matter if some viewers might complain about why she didn't come back and finish what she'd started. Perhaps they'd have expected her to fuck the intruder right where they stood (as would have happened in a feature), and would feel cheated if those scenes were missing from her video. 

Well, she can't upload what she doesn't have, but she could re-record while watching the new footage. With a glance at the file names ( _cupidxquinn_ , numbered), however, she decides the camera's gonna stay off. 

From now on, this will be a private session, just her, her fingers, and the steamy scenes she's done with Cupid.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "The New Hieroglyphics" by Les Murray.


End file.
